Traxel Shard
Traxel Shard is the son of full-blown Petrosapiens Tetrax Shard and his unknown Human mate. He is half-Petrosapiens, half-Human, and since he was on Petropia at the time of its destruction and return, he has the body of a Crystalsapien, like new Diamondhead. There are possibly three different timeline versions of him, two confirmed. One is from the canon Ben 10: Alien Universe movie, Ben 10: Hidden Universe; one appeared in the non-canon 9th episode of Ben 10: Alien Universe, titled "Alien Queen" (Parts 1-4); and one is confirmed to appear later on in Ben 10: Alien Universe's sequel series, Ben 10: Omni-Revolution. He is the same age as Ben and Gwen Tennyson. He would have been played by Julian Hislop in Ben 10: Hidden Universe. He is close personal friends with an Arburian Pelarota-Human hybrid Plumber named Cadden Bolt, one of many Arburian Pelarota to have been safe from Arburia's destruction sometime during the timeline of the original Ben 10 series. Powers and Abilities Like a normal Petrosapiens, he has the abilities to make crystals out of nothing, cause them to originate from pieces of his body, and mend them into whatever he wants including upward slides that resemble waves, swords, or repairs to broken items or machinery. At will, he can switch from human form to Petrosapiens form. In human form, he wears gloves over his hands because at age 10, he lost the ability to revert them to human flesh. The gloves still allow him to shoot crystals. He also has the ability to transform his hands into anything, but he tries his best to refrain from doing this while in human form so as to not alert anyone of his difference. He also has the ability to transform into an omnipotent being, although while in this transformation, he has no control over himself. This form is called Equinox. Backstory (Ben 10: Alien Universe) : This is the canon explanation of Traxel Shard backstory in the Alien Universe universe, including for the version of him in cancelled movie Ben 10: Hidden Universe. Traxel was born in a Petropian hospital. After birth, his mother died. The doctors said it could've been anything, but since Traxel showed no trace of Petrosapiens abilities, they had to rule out the possibility of him accidentally slicing her from the inside. At age one, when he was on a slide with his father on Earth, before falling straight on the floor, a diamond barrier was made on the floor. Traxel was brought back to the Petropian hospital and the doctors marveled at his sudden gain of Petrosapiens abilities. For a good deal of his life, he continued to live on Petropia for education. During the summer, Tetrax would bring Traxel on trips to Earth to remember what could have been had he not sprouted his powers. At age 10, he met Cadden Bolt, an Arburian Pelarota who escaped Arburia briefly before it was destroyed by the Great One (see original series episode The Big Tick). The two became close friends, and eventually went to the same boarding school-esque academy—the Plumbers' training facility base. There, the two became honorary Plumbers. They have been taking on tasks no other 10-year old would with high-level weaponry. At age 15, he learned that his father had come down with an unexplainable DNA anomoly that kept aging him backwards and forwards, and sometimes causing him to half a brief spout of amnesia. When the Galvans were hailed, Azmuth was sent, knowing that therre could be only one thing that could save him. Azmuth sent Traxel, who wouldn't leave without his best buddy Cadden, to Earth to retrieve Ben by any means necessary in a special Galvan Ship powered by Galvanic Mecamorphs. This leads to his appearance in Episode 9 "Alien Queen" (Part 2) of Ben 10: Alien Universe, which was a non-canon 4-part movie. In this version of his appearance on Earth, he tried to reach Ben, but only got a hold of Gwen and Kevin mid-battle, and Cadden wasn't present for reasons unknown. After proving to them that he was a Petrosapiens-Human hybrid, Gwen and Kevin agree to tell Ben of Tetrax's ailment. They forget this, and never tell Ben, leading to Tetrax's death in this timeline. In the canon timeline of Ben 10: Hidden Universe, Traxel and Cadden both got a hold of Ben who was Cannonbolt at the time when he answered the door. After Ben agreed to be taken to Tetrax, the gang go through a series of battles after an old friend of Ben's comes back, reformed as a villain (see the movie's overview). Appearances *In Alien Queen (Part 2), an alternate timeline, he appears trying to get Gwen and Kevin to tell Ben about Tetrax's ailment. In this timeline, he appears younger, around the age of Alan Albright (a 13-year-old Pyronite/Human hybrid). *In Ben 10: Hidden Universe, he and Cadden Bolt help Ben stop an old friend who's a new villain so that he will save Tetrax from an ailment. *In the Ben 10: Meme Force fan-made episode Secret of ShoopDaWhopia, Traxel appears where his name is Traxel Shoop, keeping the meme plays on character names. Originally, Tetrax was to be in his place. In his appearance, he has donned the clothing everyone has come to know Tetrax for wearing. In this episode, he basically reenacted Tetrax's role in The Secret of Chromastone (from Alien Force), except with a few changes include stealing Ben and taking him on his ship to the orbit over the fallen world of Petropia. Trivia *He has a helmet and costume similar to Tetrax's given to him by Tetrax, but he tends not to wear it. The last time he wore it was to a father-son game on Earth when he was 9. Whenever any of his friends from Petropia note those times, he says he's embarrassed. *His Equinox form is named after the car of the same name and spelling. *In Hidden Universe, he would have had a regular Petrosapiens form without a Crystalsapien body, and regular human clothing so as not to arouse any suspicion from "the locals." *The watch he uses to control and transform into Equinox resembles the Omnitrix's appearance in Alien Force, with the exception of the hourglass being blue, and there being no buttons on the side. Like the Omnitrix, though, it has been certified by the Plumbers to work and act like a Plumber's badge. *According to Stripes, he will appear "a lot" as of the second season. No confirmation on whether he and Cadden would replace Gwen and Kevin like originally planned for Alien Universe. *Even though his watch is his badge, he still wears his Plumber's badge on his chest similar to Alan Albright. *He was confirmed, alongside Arbarax and Cad to appear sometime later on in the Ben 10: Omni-Revolution. Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Petrosapiens Category:Characters Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Ben 10: Omni-Revolution Chronology Category:Plumbers